


Do They Know?

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: House M.D., The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson and James Wilson meet once a week to commiserate about their lovers, and unbeknownst to them their lovers, Clint Barton and Greg House, also meet and compare notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Know?

**Author's Note:**

> written for the weekend challenge over at 1-million-words
> 
> prompt was _two characters that should never meet_

“So how long before the Dynamic Dunces figure out that we know each other?”

Clint softly laughed. Dynamic Dunces was as complementary as Greg House ever got when it came to their lovers. “I’m certain Phil knows and doesn’t care.”

“Oh?”

“He prefers your brand of mischief over a certain billionaire’s.”

“You realize that I could consider that a challenge,” Greg countered with a smug grin.

“You could, but you won’t since the consequences are extremely unpleasant,” Clint reminded.

Greg shuddered when he recalled the one and only time that Phil Coulson tazzed him and subjected him to a Supernanny marathon.

Clint saw the shudder and silently agreed.

“So this time next week?” Greg inquired just as their lovers said their good-byes and left the café.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed.

They shook hands and parted ways joining their lovers further down the street.


End file.
